They Can't Save Us Now
by videogame714
Summary: Starting in the year 1245, a boy finds a mysterious notebook on the sidewalk walking home from school. He begins using it as a diary, writing about every day when he gets the opportunity. But when people start dropping dead, he gets suspicious of the book
1. October 1st to 3rd, 1245

**October 1****st****, 1245. **Today I found this peculiar notebook, titled some strange language on the front. I found it on the sidewalk where everybody was stepping on it, no less! I stumbled upon this as I was walking the streets of London, going to the market to get food. I am an orphan, living at the Inces' house. You see, I was abandoned at birth, and was found by the eldest Inces, Susan Inces. But that was 13 years ago, but now I'm – wait, what was that? I'm back. That sound I heard was Susan, she just collapsed while eating supper! I hope she's okay…

**October 2****nd****, 1245.** That was a very depressing night… We had quickly rushed outside, caught a taxi, and told the driver to get to the hospital. I put my hand on her chest, to find no pulse. "I… think she's…" I said, but couldn't find the words to finish.

"We're going to be okay," Susan's mother, Lisa, said. She put her arm around my head, as I started weeping until I had no tears left.

We arrived at the hospital, and used all of our strength to lift Susan's limp body out of the carriage, and into the doors. The doctors quickly took Susan as we told them the situation, and waited for a long time; I didn't know, as I lost count after a while. After what seemed like a lifetime, the doctors came appeared, and said, "We're sorry, but your daughter has died of a sudden heart attack; if you'd like the corpse, we'll give it to you."

"Thank you Mr.. John Popley," Lisa said, looking at the doctor's nametag, as she took the corpse and went to get another taxi. I went right to my room right then and started writing this entry.

**October 3****rd****, 1245.** I woke up suddenly, and immediately went downstairs to breakfast. We had bacon and eggs; the table was unnaturally quiet. Susan was on the leather couch in the living room, a blanket of white lace on top of her. "When… are we having her funeral?" I asked quietly, not liking the idea of Susan having her funeral at such a young age.

"In two days," Lisa replied, staring at her food sickeningly. The remainder of the day I walked around the streets, alone, and only went back to the house for lunch and supper.


	2. October 4th to 6th, 1245

**October 4****th****, 1245. **The weekend's over, and I have classes today. Being two blocks away from the schoolhouse, I grabbed my bag, took a quill and my notebook, and started walking. I was writing this very entry as I walked up the to the doors. Once I got there, I stuffed the notebook into my bag, and readied myself for class.

Finally, free time. We practiced arithmetic, reading and writing, and the natures of the world. Pretty boring if you ask me. Oh, I'm the smartest person in the class. My teacher, Ms. Rose Piper, doesn't really care what I do, as long as I pay attention. She's sitting at her desk right now, grading the quiz we just took. Wait, she's slumping! Be right back, I'm going to go check on her.

This is horrible, Ms. Piper seems to have died suddenly from who knows what. Everybody came inside to see what had happened, and several of them cheered. They're the people who Ms. Piper constantly disciplined because they got into a lot of mischief. Classes were released early, and were not to continue until a replacement teacher could be found. I went straight home, went into my room and got some sleep. Susan's funeral was tomorrow.

**October 5****th****, 1245.** I woke up, changed my clothes, and began writing this entry. Why is everybody dying? First Susan, then Ms. Piper, who next? I quickly ate my breakfast, Belgian waffles with butter, and got in the carriage to go to the cemetery. Susan was already in there, her green eyes closed, resting. Everybody quickly got in, and we took off. The ride being too quiet to write about, I decided to go straight to when we arrived at the cemetery. The crows cawed, as it smelt dead meat. "We have to bury her now," I said, "before the crows get her."

"You're right," Lisa said, quickly finding an empty spot. "Let's put her here." All of us gently picked her up, myself, Lisa, Sam, the father, and Alexa, the now-eldest daughter. We lowered her into the grave, and piled all of the dirt onto her. I felt like I killed her myself. We went back home, and spent the rest of the day in silence.

**October 6****th****, 1245. **Another quiet day. I ate breakfast, and a loud knock on the door woke stopped everybody from being drowsy. Lisa walked up to the door and answered it. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Mr. John Howley," the man answered, still outside.

"And what may you want?"

"I'm here to inform you that Ms. Rose Piper's funeral is today, and since one of your children had her for a teacher…"

"Uh, no thank you, we just went to a funeral yesterday, why don't you come in for breakfast?"

"No, I can't, I have a pretty busy schedule," John Howley replied.

"I insist!" Lisa said, bringing Mr. Howley inside. Sitting across from me, I got a good look at his face. Blue eyes, slim beard, and large nose. John Howley sure seemed like somebody who could cause trouble. While I started eating my eggs, John Howley began to fall over too, his face becoming full of yolk. "Mr. Howley!" Lisa screamed, running up to him and checking his pulse. "He's… dead…" Though I didn't even know the guy, I felt kind of bad for him. The rest of the day I thought about how all of these sudden deaths were happening when the victims were perfectly healthy.


	3. October 7th to 9th, 1245

**October 7****th****, 1245. **I woke up with a start and began writing this entry. Why is everybody who I've come in contact with died? Susan, Ms. Piper, and Mr. Howley. Maybe I've done something bad in a past life and am getting punished for it? But that's not possible, then Lisa, Sam, and Alexa would've been killed by now, along with everybody at school. I wonder… The remainder of the day was nothing worth mentioning.

**October 8****th****, 1245. **Today I woke up to a knock on my door, and began writing this entry. "Come in," I said. It was Lisa.

"It's your friend from school, Margaret."

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute." I quickly got dressed, put the notebook on the table, and ran down to meet Margaret.

That day was certainly unlike the others recently! After having breakfast, Margaret and I went to the park, and talked the whole time. Most of the conversation we talked about the mysterious heart attacks that were happening around town. We finished the day at my house after dinner. I then went to sleep and finished this entry.

**October 9****th****, 1245. **I woke up today when it came to me, all of the people who've died I had written their name down in this very notebook. I believed it to be just a coincidence, but my heart believed otherwise. I decided to test it out on somebody. Somebody who I could easily find out if they died… Maybe one of the troublemakers at school who lived close by?

I wrote down "Edward Yote" and went outside to look. Edward Yote lived next door, and was around my age. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I went over to the side of the house, to see Edward unconscious on the floor, with his parents over him. This proved it. Those whose names are written in that notebook are killed, why, I didn't know. This made me a murderer. I couldn't decide how to use the notebook right now, but I went back to my room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Rem, you going to go look for that notebook you dropped in the human world the other day?"

"All in good time, Gelus, all in good time," the one named Rem said.


	4. October 10th, 1245

**October 10****th****, 1245. **I would like this to be the last entry I write in this… Death Notebook… Though I have nowhere else to keep track of what day it is, or to recall past events with, I would rather not be a murderer, in case I accidentally wrote down somebody's name. I will lock this in the attic right now, and forget about ever having written in it.

~About to put the notebook in the attic~

"I see you've found my notebook." I turned around, to see a monster, with a disgusting appearance: long, straggly, purple hair; a bony body; and blinding white skin. I began to scream, but this monster began to cover my mouth, muffling my screams. "Even if you attract any attention, nobody will be able to see me unless they touch that notebook," the monster said, pointing towards the notebook in my hand.

"But… but what ARE you?" I asked, having calmed down a bit.

"I'm a shinigami, AKA a god of death, and that's my notebook; my name is Rem."

"A god of death, huh?" I felt a sudden pang of stupidity. I must be asleep. I smacked myself repeatedly, saying, "Wake up, wake up," but did not wake up. My stomach then dropped a long way. This was no dream; this was reality.

The shinigami was sitting on a cardboard box, laughing hysterically. "Do what you want, I won't go away," it said.

I walked over to the wall, and started banging my head against it. "Why did you give this notebook to me?" I asked.

"I did not predict the outcome of who would obtain my notebook," the shinigami said, "I just dropped it in the human world and waited a few days to see who would get it. I had no idea that it would end up with you."

"So would you mind telling me what this death notebook does, Rem?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to translate the letters to English, silly me," Rem responded, taking out something I'd never seen before, and the shinigami took the notebook, and began writing in it. "This may take awhile, you may want to get some rest."

I followed it's orders immediately, and went to bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep.


	5. October 11th, 1245

**October 11****th****, 1245.** I woke up the next morning to see Rem's face right above me. It was not pretty. I was so startled that I tried punching her, but my hand went right though her thick, purple hair. "What the," I said, feeling cold the second my hand penetrated the air that was supposed to be Rem's head.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Shinigami can't be hurt, bullets, axes; anything just goes right through us.

"Yeah, you did," I said, "anything else I should know?"

"Yes; shinigami use the Death Note to lengthen their lives. When they write somebody's name down in the notebook, and the person dies, shinigami get the human's remaining life span."

"Does that apply to humans too?"

"No, just shinigami."

"Oh…" I was kind of hoping to make myself immortal, but that wouldn't be right, would it?

I went downstairs to have breakfast, and went for a walk with Rem. "So, Rem, tell me what I can do with the Death Note."

"Hmm… let's see, there's so many rules… Well, let me tell you the basics. First, after writing down the person's name, if you don't write anything after if, the person dies of a heart attack."  
"Which explains the deaths after I wrote the people's name down," I interrupted.

"After writing the name, you can write a cause of death, such as 'run over by a horse,' and the person will get run over by a horse. Also, you can put the situation of death after the cause of death, such as 'sends so-and-so a gift before being squished by a dresser.' Also, you can manipulate the time of death, instead of the person dying in 40 seconds for the heart attack, or 6 minutes and 40 seconds for the cause and situation of death, you can put 'dies on October 31st, 1245 from tripping on the sidewalk.'"

"Interesting," I said, intrigued to use the Death Note.

"Oh, you can only make the time 23 days after the time written. Anytime after that and they'll just die of a heart attack."

I got home, and grabbed the newspaper from the table, running upstairs to look at it. There was a picture of Governor Josh Reggs on the front, making a speech. Since John Reggs made extremely bad decisions for us, such as letting criminals free when they were obviously guilty, I wrote down "John Reggs, dies from being stabbed by one of his bodyguards on October 13th, 1245, after send 100 pounds to the Inces, with a note saying, 'I don't know you but you are but you deserve this'. I chuckled to myself as I put the notebook away. I then went to bed after dinner.


	6. October 12th to 14th, 1245

**October 12****th****, 1245. **I anxiously waited for tomorrow.

**October 13****th****, 1245. **Today I couldn't hold my excitement as the mail carrier came with a large bag, along with the normal mail. I volunteered to collect it, and came in with a huge grin on my face. I gently put the bag on the table as Lisa opened it. Her eyes became wide with joy and happiness, and went to tell the rest of the family of the contents. I began counting everything, and found 100 pounds exactly. Everybody else came in, unbelieving looks on their faces. I told them the amount in the bag. They began jumping with joy as they each looked into the bag. We were rich!

The newspaper then came announcing John Reggs' death. This brought down the happiness of the house, but not by much. We had a little party all day, and went to sleep.

**October 14****th****, 1245.** Today I began writing names into the Death Note, giving us a lesser amount of money than John Reggs had. It was then that Rem said, "You don't know about my eyes, do you?"

"What, they're different from human eyes?" I replied.

"Yes, you see, shinigami eyes are able to see the name and remaining lifespan of any human's face they can see."

"Really?" I asked. I was intrigued now.

"Yes, even if it's a picture, as long as the person's alive, you can see their name and lifespan."

"Interesting, so what do I have to give you to acquire these eyes?"

"How would you know that you have to give me something?"

"A trade as valuable as this can't be worth nothing, no?"

"You're right…" Rem began. "To have shinigami eyes, you have to trade half of your remaining lifespan, and you'll see them."

"Half of my remaining lifespan…" That's a hefty price to pay. I made up my mind and said, "No thanks, Rem, where am I supposed to see people's faces other than the paper? It's not worth it."

"It's your choice," Rem said, reclining against the wall.


	7. October 15th to 23rd, 1245

(Author's Note: I'm going to advance technology to make the story more interesting, so don't get confused ^^)

**October 15****th**** – 22****nd****, 1245. **This week was a great increase in technology! Some guy named Crapper invented a toilet, and everybody's pitching in to help get the plumbing going; somebody made a car, so there's no more need for horses and carriages anymore (they were quite smelly); somebody invented a television, where you can watch cartoons like the comics in the newspaper! Gosh, there were so many more…

Anyways, with our newfound riches, we bought most of these things and set them up in the house. I spent most of Monday watching TV, and those little gray dots and buzzing noises were amazing! I can't wait to see what happens next. I also used a toilet, and the flushing sound was so addicting, I pulled the lever five times! The car was fun to ride in too; the 'vroom vroom' sound pulled me into the back seat. The only downside is that I have to go back to school tomorrow, since the administrative board (we got one of those too) found a new teacher. Ah well, at least I get to see my friends again.

**October 23****rd****, 1245. (Part I) **School was extremely boring, we reviewed fractions. Those things are so easy! At lunch, the 'popular' kids asked me to sit at their table, but there's NO way I'd abandon my other friends.

I went shopping for a Halloween costume after school, and I picked a grim reaper costume; I thought it kind of looked like Rem. She said there was no resemblance, but I pointed out the blank stare on the mask, and she just floated off through the wall. When we got back, we prepared for dinner with an oven, where heat comes out from the inside and makes things rise, and had pie. Yum. I ate mine so quickly I had a stomachache.

After dinner, a person wearing a black suit knocked on the door and when Lisa answered it, he had his wallet opened, and said "FBI, you're under suspicion of murdering the wealthy, you have to come with us." I had a blank stare on my face as I heard what he what he was saying. I was pulled outside into their car, and waited until what happened next.


	8. October 23rd Part II

**October 23****rd****, 1245. (Part II) **We were driven to some strange sort of place, where I'd never been before. I was pulled out of the car, and handcuffs were put on me, as were the others. Walking into the building, which was a large warehouse, I saw a blank, gray wall, with a glass case inside. We were put in there, and forced to sit down on uncomfortable seats. The FBI agents were on the other side, with a microphone close to their lips.

"Ahem," an agent said, "as I said before we took you here, you are accused of killing the wealthy, and have been brought here to be questioned. Now, before we take you in private, I would like you to know that a lot of money has been sent to you, for no reason at all, by wealthy landowners, and died several hours after. We believe you know that the penalty for murder is death, but if there is you are proven innocent, you will be given ten thousand dollars, and will never again be allowed to be taken in."

I gulped nervously as Lisa was taken into another room, as we were watched over by a member of the FBI. Rem was standing behind me, and began saying, "You know, you could make that eye trade anytime, and I could just happen to _drop_ a piece of the Note."

_I don't have anything to write with, Rem_, I thought, annoyed. Lisa was brought back, and I was taken in.

In another blank room, I was seated down in another chair, and the FBI agent from before started walking back and forth across the room. "So," he started, "do you know anything of these killings?"

"No," I said.

"Then why was money sent to you?"

"I don't know."

"Did any of your relatives know any of these people?"

"I don't believe so." I thought that I'd better tell the truth about that then lie and say that we did.

"Then perhaps some kind of unknown force controlled them to send you the money?" He chuckled. "But that's impossible."

"Not necessarily," I started. "I believe in angels and demons. Maybe Susan, my sister, made them send the money, and her demon killed them?"

"Nonsense," he said, "onto the next one." I was brought back into the glass room, and the rest of the family was questioned. Once everybody was finished, the agent went back to the microphone and said, "None of you confessed to killing the wealthy, and there's no proof to you doing so… So you can leave for now, but you'll be being watched for the rest of the year. If we see any strange behavior, you will be brought back here."

We were taken back home, and I went straight to bed.


End file.
